Nostalgia
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) La nostalgia está arraigada en la esencia del ser humano y testimonio de ello es que permanentemente se ve expresada en las creaciones artísticas, hoy en día. Sin embargo, estar en un estado nostálgico puede cuasarte varios problemas, y Leni es un clara imagen de ello.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 _ **The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de LittleMonsoon

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

Tan próspero era el Centro Comercial de Royal Woods como cuando Leni tenía dieciséis años, pero no era nada comparado con cómo era hace una década. En aquel entonces, durante lo que podría llamarse su era dorada, el centro comercial era como si fuera una ciudad propia.

Se podía ver a miles de personas todos los días corriendo de tienda en tienda y de venta en venta, y no importaba cuán espacioso fuera el edificio, era casi imposible caminar sin toparse con alguien más. Esto era especialmente aterrador para el niño promedio, caminando en medio de un mar de piernas con rostros desconocidos que se deslumbran cuan aire horripilante cuando éstos te miraban.

Sin embargo, eso no era en el caso de Leni.

Incluso cuando era solo una niña, a Leni le encantaba el lugar, con su atmósfera agitada, sus amplias vistas, sus diferentes sonidos y olores. El perfume que flotaba desde las entradas de los grandes almacenes, la luz del sol que rebotaba en las superficies brillantes de las paredes y las barandas, la música pop burbujeante y los anuncios de ventas que sonaban por los altavoces, que luchaban por hacerse oír sobre el ruido de la multitud, simplemente hacían de este lugar de ambiente fatigoso y cacofónico en una sala de diversión para la pequeña Leni.

Lamentablemente, no se podría decir lo mismo de sus padres, puesto que los viajes al centro comercial para ellos siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en tortuosos ejercicios por evitar disputas de sus numerosas hijas, y este era un día de verano que no estaba fuera a esa regla...

En estos momentos, ambos padres se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el área de comidas del lugar, quienes estaban con las piernas agotadas por las horas de caminata y los brazos cansados de llevar bolsas de mercadería, la mayoría de las cuales contenían muñecas para sus hijas, las cuales comían y jugaban felizmente inconscientes del cansancio de sus padres.

Luan y Luna se amontonaban alrededor de los juguetes de plástico baratos, incluso actuaban así con las comidas para niños que su padre les había comprado, mientras que Lori las amonestaba, aparentando ser la responsable del grupo. La señora Loud estaba luchando por sostener a Lynn en sus brazos mientras la niña trataba de alcanzar la mesa y subir a la cima... basta decir que era apenas una niña pequeña y la nena ya estaba desesperada por demostrar su fuerza.

Por su parte, Leni era la única que estaba quieta, alegremente comiendo sus papas fritas con su hamburguesa con queso, todo mientras admiraba los bonitos vestidos de todas las mujeres que pasaban alrededor suyo. De hecho, en ese entonces, la niña añoraba elaborar una ropa tan hermosa por sí misma. Muchos de los cuadernos que tenía en su casa estaban llenos de toscos dibujos hechos con lápices de diseños extravagantes. Incluso, ella soñaba que los maniquíes del centro comercial modelarían atuendos de sus diseños algunos de estos días.

No obstante, su onirismo se vio interrumpido por un suave canto en el suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Al girar su cabeza, vio a un pequeño pájaro aleteando en los azulejos del piso. Al instante, Leni se embelesó, imaginándose a sí misma como una princesa, como una de esas de sus películas animadas favoritas, del tipo en que todos los animales hablaban y los pájaros siempre silbaban una canción feliz.

Por eso, tomó un puñado de papas fritas, se coló debajo de la mesa, y se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas para acercarse más al pájaro, y aunque éstos eran criaturas bastante asustadizas, ésta curiosamente no salió volando, incluso cuando Leni estaba a solo un par de pies de distancia.

‒ ¡Hola, pajarito! ‒ exclamó ella de manera alegre. ‒ ¿Tienes hambre?

En eso, ella le acercó una papa frita, y después de mirarla por un momento mientras ésta aterrizaba en el suelo, el pájaro agarró el premio con el pico y se fue volando.

De por sí, la rapidez y al ritmo con que el pájaro efectuaba su vuelo hizo que Leni siguiera sus movimientos con los ojos llenos de asombro, pero cuando levantó la vista vio a su padre mirándola con una expresión austera.

Sobra decir que, en ese instante, la magia que sentía la niña en su corazón fue drenada, reemplazada por una ligera sensación de vergüenza ante la idea de que estaba a punto de ser regañada.

El regaño, aunque ligero, llegó cuando su padre se inclinó y ayudó a su hija a levantarse.

‒ Cariño, ya te hemos dicho que no te arrastres por el suelo. Está sucio. Y tampoco deberías alimentar a los pájaros. Son verminosos. ‒ reconvino el señor Loud a su hija.

‒ ¿Qué significa verminoso? ‒ preguntó una Leni un tanto despistada.

‒ Significa que podrían enfermarte. ‒ explicó el hombre de manera escueta.

Tras decir eso, la niña poco a poco bajó los ojos y posteriormente pateó el suelo con mucha tristeza. Quizás tenía sus motivos para detestar que sus propios padres la apartaran de sus ilusiones e ideas con cierta frecuencia, pero al menos sabía que eso lo hacía para garantizarle su seguridad y protección, pero la forma en que expresaban su contrariedad era algo que a menudo le producía algo de amargor.

‒ Lo siento papá. ‒ dijo una Leni desanimada.

No obstante, el señor Loud sabía que tanto Leni como sus demás hijas querían sus momentos de gloria, en donde ansiaban hacer lo que más querían, pero era necesario que interviniera de vez en cuando ante una situación que pondría en peligro a su familia. Sí, decirles que no podían hacer una cosa por razones de resguardo era desalentador para él, sobre todo si tenía que ver las caras de tristeza y/o amargura de sus hijas.

Aún así, las niñas sabían que tanto él como su madre las amaban por igual y no tenían empacho en tratar de ser mejores hijas cuando cometían una falta, pero si la situación lo ameritaba, a veces sus padres tendrían que intervenir para demostrarles que aún tenían amor que dar, y es justo decir que cuando veía que Leni estaba triste, el señor Loud procedió a abrazarla con toda la dulzura que le fuera conferido, gesto que devolvió de igual manera la pequeña Leni.

‒ Está bien, Leni. ‒ exclamó de manera afectuosa, mientras se retiraba un poco de su abrazo para apoyar sus manos en sus manos y le miraba de manera compasiva. ‒ Vamos. Termina tu almuerzo, luego tendremos que irnos a casa.

‒ ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? ‒ imploró ella.

‒ Tal vez otro día, cariño.

* * *

 _ **ONCE AÑOS DESPUÉS...**_

* * *

El tiempo no perdona... esa frase es más certera cuando postergamos un trabajo importante, pero muchas veces olvidamos que ésta implica también un lento daño físico hacia todo tipo de creación, sin importar si su origen es natural o artificial, pues sobraba decir que ya no quedaba casi nada del centro comercial.

Comenzó pequeño. Al principio, Leni solo notó que algunas tiendas ofrecían fantásticas ventas con hasta un 80% de descuento (ella no solía ser buena con los números, pero incluso ella sabía que eso era mucho), ventas que felizmente aprovechó sin darse cuenta en ese momento que la mayoría de esas tiendas estaban tratando de vender todas sus mercancías antes de cerrar.

Llamaban a éstas "ventas de liquidación", un nombre extraño en lo que a Leni se refería, ya que toda la ropa que compraba estaba perfectamente seca.

Pero entonces una tienda llamada "Crowley's" cerró sus puertas, y, a partir de ahí, todo fue cuesta abajo...

A ella siempre le fastidiaba que a los grandes almacenes se les llamase "tiendas ancla"; después de todo, éstas no vendieron ningún ancla. Sin embargo, fue sólo después de que esa tienda había cerrado de que se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba ese título. No mucho después, otras tiendas más pequeñas comenzaron a cerrar, solo unas pocas al principio, pero no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que más y más le siguieran el paso. Al igual que los botes salvavidas amarrados a un carguero en el mar, las tiendas para ese entonces necesitaban más que nunca un amarre resistente para evitar irse a la deriva.

Ahora, ninguno de los establecimientos estaba abierto, excepto por una oficina de apuestas cerca de una pista de caballos y el área de comidas con la mitad de los vendedores ya idos. Durante la hora del almuerzo, hombres y mujeres con atuendos de negocios se podían ver sentados en las mesas festejando con comida de baja calidad en medio de su trabajo.

Aparte de esos sujetos, el centro comercial por lo general estaba desprovisto de clientes la mayoría de los días, a excepción de los ancianos que caminaban por el centro comercial, abrazando sus problemas de salud con tanta intensidad que era como si estuvieran entrenando para maratones.

Todos los enjambres de compradores se habían ido...

Pero lo peor de todo es que las aves también habían desaparecido, ya que la administración del centro comercial tuvo que encargarse de ellas hace mucho tiempo después de múltiples quejas. Aunque la siempre optimista Leni siempre creyó que simplemente migraron hacia el sur un invierno y les gustó tanto su nuevo hogar que nunca se molestaron en regresar, la triste realidad era que el control de plagas los contuvo con trampas secretas y veneno.

Hubo una vez que el tren para niños les dio paseos muy dichosos a sus hermanos menores... Ahora, sólo estaba parado en seco, oxidándose lentamente en su posición original.

La mayoría de sus hermanos lo olvidaron. Para ellos, un centro comercial sin tiendas era tan inútil como la cáscara triturada de una cigarra, su único propósito era para ser olvidado, una actitud que a Leni le pareció casi cruel en su deslealtad.

Incluso Lincoln estaba especialmente agradecido por su estado calamitoso. Siempre odió ir al centro comercial, y aunque se perdió en el ocio dentro de la sala de juegos que solía estar en el primer piso, no se desmoronó demasiado por perderla, ya que por lo visto había muchas otras maneras de jugar videojuegos.

Solo a Leni y Lucy todavía les gustaba ir allí, ambas por diferentes razones.

Erase un día de invierno en el que se encontraban caminando con sus abrigos puestos, pasando por todos los escaparates vacíos, con todos sus pasos resonando a lo largo de los pasillos desprovistos de vida. Las cancelas de metal cubrían cada entrada, de cada tienda abandonada, cada una estaba a obscuras y completamente vacía.

Todo el centro comercial ahora era un zoológico con nada más que exhibiciones vacías, y de una manera casi absurda para ella, Leni pensó que, al pasar junto a éstas, serían buenas jaulas para pájaros.

‒ Esto es muy triste ‒ exclamó una Leni compungida. ‒ Todo está completamente muerto.

En cambio, para Lucy, lo que estaba más muerto, era lo mejor.

‒ De hecho, lo prefiero así. Todo se cae a pedazos, tal y como lo haría un zombi, es como si un vampiro le hubiese pegado los dientes a este lugar y le hubiera absorbido su vida. ‒ declaró una Lucy monótona, mientras elevaba una sonrisa mórbida en toda su plenitud.

Una imagen repugnante, enfatizada con el posterior efecto de sonido efectuado por las comisuras de los labios de Lucy, atravesó la mente de Leni y no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco al respecto. De hecho, eso no era ninguna novedad, ya que Lucy tenía una forma peculiar de inspirar tales reacciones.

‒ ¿Sabes...? ‒ agregó la oscura niña de improviso ‒ Una vez vi una película sobre un grupo de zombis que tomaban un centro comercial. Fue genial.

Sobra decir que ese pensamiento aterrorizó a Leni, y mientras caminaban los siguientes momentos en silencio, su hiperactiva imaginación no dejó de visualizar masas de cuerpos podridos que cojeaban por el edificio, subían a las escaleras mecánicas y se probaban horribles ropas en todos los camerinos.

Para apartar su mente de la visión, comenzó a estirar el cuello para admirar la arquitectura. Sin multitudes, era más fácil apreciar ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo, pudo ver qué tan masivo era el centro comercial. Dos pisos cubriendo más de dos millones de pies cuadrados, con casi trescientas minoristas. Ahora alberga casi nada.

Ella siempre pensó que el edificio era hermoso, especialmente porque consistía en cientos de paneles de tragaluces, vidrios cuadrados que se inclinaban hacia arriba formando un ángulo. Desde el exterior, se asemejaban a pirámides de cristal que sobresalían del techo. La luz del sol que brillaba a través del cristal se reflejaba en las ventanas de la tienda y las baldosas blancas que formaban las paredes. Era tan brillante que podría dejar a uno casi ciego, pero supuso que era necesario que hubiera mucho sol para todas las palmeras y macetas de hiedra verde vibrante plantadas decorativamente alrededor del centro comercial para que crecieran saludables.

Ambas chicas permanecieron caminando un buen rato, sin un destino real en mente, hasta que Leni vio algo adelante y corrió hacia una tienda minorista vacía. Para el ojo inexperto, era indistinguible de cualquiera de las otras tiendas muertas que estaban a ambos lados de los corredores. Pero para alguien como Leni, quien había caminado por el lugar innumerables veces mientras estaba en la cumbre de su popularidad y había memorizado sus estancias al dedillo, supo que se trataba de una tienda "Gadzooks".

Ni siquiera hace un año, Leni podría haber entrado y ser saludada por las últimas tendencias de la moda. De hecho, su armario todavía estaba hasta el tope con ropa proveniente de allí. Ahora, no solo se había cerrado esta ubicación, sino que toda la cadena de todo el país también se había apagado. Aunque el letrero había sido derribado, una marca descolorida de su nombre permanecía sobre la entrada, una que apenas era perceptible. Llevaría años para que la cicatriz de la etiqueta desapareciera por completo... a menos que, por supuesto, todo el edificio fuera demolido en poco tiempo.

Se paró frente al vidrio, con su mano derecha formando una visera sobre sus ojos para poder observar al interior sin ver su reflejo. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Lucy se uniera a ella, aunque no estaba segura de por qué se detuvieron.

‒ ¿Qué estamos mirando? ‒ preguntó ella.

‒ Esta solía ser una de mis tiendas favoritas ‒ exclamó una Leni apesadumbrada.

Con la cara todavía apoyada contra la ventana, usó su mano libre para señalar lo que solían ser las distintas secciones de la tienda.

‒ Por allí colgaban los vestidos, a lo largo de la pared derecha. Y en esa mesa tenían suéteres, algunos de los más lindos que jamás había visto... y...

Leni estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero debido a lo penoso que le sonaba para ella mencionarlo en frente de ella, simplemente decidió quedarse en silencio mientras respiraba lentamente contra el vidrio, formando pequeñas manchas en la superficie casi traslúcida de la ventana; pero sintió que permaneció mucho tiempo así, ya que su pequeña acompañante no tardó en llamarle la atención.

‒ Sí, ¿y? ¿Qué más? ‒ preguntó una Lucy inquisitiva.

Acto seguido, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa algo temblorosa, se apartó un poco cabizbaja de la ventana para mirar a su hermana.

‒ Y... también es aquí donde conocí a Chaz y le di esa carta de amor.

La pequeña niña oscura no dudó en mostrar una ligera sonrisa, gesto que Leni obviamente no tardó en devolverle. Si bien Lucy tenía más a inclinarse hacia lo gótico, no tenía ningún problema en demostrar cierto interés por el romance de vez en cuando.

Lamentablemente, el encuentro de miradas entre las dos chicas no duró demasiado, pues la expresión dulce y sonriente de Leni no tardó en tornarse en un gesto taciturno al momento de apartar la vista de su hermanita, cosa que hizo que Lucy volviera a su expresión habitual. Por su parte, la amante de la moda volvió su mirada hacia la ventana expresando otro detalle que la dejaba compungida.

‒ Yo... esperaba algún día conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero... luego me contó que fue despedido... y yo que creí que fue debido a algo que hizo por error, pero cuando me explicó lo que realmente pasó... yo... yo... yo...

A partir de este punto, Leni no pudo contenerse ni siquiera por el más mínimo momento, la chica empezó a dar pequeños sollozos mientras que intentaba torpemente evitar que cayeran algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Quizás su grueso flequillo no permitía demostrarlo, pero Lucy no podía hacer más que sentirse obliterada por su propia conmiseración. En sí, el tener que ver triste a Leni era algo completamente inusual, pero también era algo que causaba impotencia. Por eso, la niña gótica procedió a realizar un gesto completamente nuevo para ella: consolar a un alma desolada.

Basta decir que Leni se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió los dos pequeños brazos de la niña rodeando su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su abdomen, pero ella ni siquiera era alguien para incomodarse ni ante la más mínima muestra de cariño, por lo que procedió a acariciarle su espeso cabello negro.

Últimamente, las cosas se habían complicado para ella. Desde que Lori cumplió los dieciocho años y tuvo que partir hacia la universidad junto a Bobby; sin dudas, el cargo que tenía la hermana mayor pasó a manos de su sucesora, pero con lo que eso implicaba tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de no sólo sus padres sino también de sus demás hermanos para llevar el control de las cosas. De por sí, las condiciones en las que profesaba dicho rol ya eran difíciles, y a pesar de que su familia siempre la apoyó desde esa posición, el hecho era que Leni no se sentía cómoda con ello.

Aún extrañaba a su antigua compañera de cuarto, y el tener una conversación a larga distancia que había acordado tener con ella de vez en cuando no era lo mismo que tenerla a un lado en la misma habitación.

Lo mismo le sucedía con el ambiente que respiraba en su propio hogar, ya que para Leni las cosas eran un tanto ambivalentes a su parecer. Por un lado, estaba más que agradecida con todo el cariño y apoyo que recibía de su familia, y del nuevo respeto que le transmitían sus hermanos, haciendo que le permitiera seguir adelante; pero, por el otro, sentía que no podía corresponderle lo mismo a los demás, debido a que ninguno de sus consanguíneos no compartían los mismos intereses y gustos que ella, tal y como lo hacía con Lori. Eso sin contar que de vez en cuando tenía un cierto sentimiento de reticencia por el aura que su familia le transmitía, pues no estaba del todo segura si era por verdadero amor o porque sentían lástima de su probable incapacidad de cuidar por sí sola a sus hermanos.

Sea como sea, lo que no ponía en duda es que esos cada vez más constantes pensamientos azarosos de Leni ya estaban haciendo que divagara más de lo usual, y no fue sino hasta que Lucy sintió la fría ejecución de sus caricias cuando trataba de devolverle el abrazo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía de nuevo la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de la tienda.

Sin embargo, la niña oscura no pudo replicarle algo de manera compasiva, debido a que su hermana mayor distinguió la silueta de una figura solitaria en la esquina trasera, cubierta por sombras, haciendo que jadeara con mucha intensidad y, preocupada por aquella misteriosa figura, soltara de improvisto a su hermanita para apuntar el interior del establecimiento.

‒ ¡Dios mío! ¡Creo que alguien está atrapado allí! ‒ exclamó de manera agitada.

Una vez que logró identificar la figura a la que apuntaba, la preocupación inicial de Lucy fue reemplazada por la incordia.

‒ Es solo un maniquí, Leni ‒ dijo ella de manera monótona, intentando sonar lo menos molesta posible.

Tras una inspección más cercana, la rubia vio que era cierto. Mientras forzaba un poco más sus ojos, pudo distinguir un cuerpo de plástico, desnudo, con rasgos claramente femeninos, aunque su cara estaba en blanco.

‒ ¿Qué sigue haciendo allí? ‒ preguntó Leni, sonando extrañamente preocupada. ‒ ¿No sabe que la tienda está cerrada? ¿No crees que deberíamos conseguir un guardia de seguridad para ayudarnos a sacarlo?

Lucy solo se limitó a mirar a su hermana, con su expresión tan vacía e ilegible como siempre.

Tal y como otras veces, quizás tenía una predisposición para quejarse de la ingenuidad y la personalidad despistada de su hermana mayor, pero se retractó de eso debido a que quizás ya se sentía cansada de hacerlo.

Después de un momento en donde no se dijo nada, ella suspiró.

‒ Estoy segura de que se siente como en casa. Este centro comercial ahora le pertenece a los maniquíes.

‒ Bueno, creo que es bueno que alguien todavía pueda disfrutarlo. ‒ dijo una Leni desganada.

Finalmente se alejó de la ventana, y las dos continuaron su paseo.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? ‒ preguntó Leni.

No es que hubiera mucho que pudieran hacer, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, Leni pudo vislumbrar el único negocio que quedaba en el centro comercial, a lo cual se atrevió a realizarle una propuesta que podría parecerle tentativa a su acompañante de aspecto nigromante.

‒ ¡Oye! ¡Podríamos apostar en algunas carreras de caballos! ‒ sugirió, tratando de sonar emocionada, sin saber que era ilegal que ella jugara.

‒ En realidad, me gustaría sentarme en algún lado y leer un poco.

Tras decir esto, la pequeña gótica sacó su libro negro de poesía de entre los pliegues de su ropa y lo sostuvo en alto, cosa que hizo que Leni recapacitara en sus esperanzas por tener al menos un tiempo de caridad sin esfuerzo, pues la amante de la moda casi olvida que Lucy tiene un estilo de vida más esotérico.

‒ Ah. Está bien. ‒ exclamó una Leni apocada, ya que entendió que estaba lidiando con algo dogmático. ‒ ¿Y... dónde quieres sentarte?

‒ Este es un gran lugar para pensar.

Había una fuente en medio de todo el centro comercial de Royal Woods, un lugar rodeado de bancos y sillas que vibrarían y darían masajes a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a alimentar con un dólar las ranuras de los costados. En sí, era el lugar perfecto para tomar un respiro de la agitada experiencia de ir de compras, era como un estanque poco profundo presionado contra el suelo y que estaba constituido de lozas azules con dibujos en la parte inferior. Erupcionando como géiseres de innumerables boquillas ocultas, había chorros de agua disparando hacia arriba y hacia el centro, donde uno se elevaba directamente en el aire por encima de los demás. Eso en combinación con las palmeras plantadas estratégicamente alrededor de la fuente, hace que uno evoque algún antiguo jardín colgante de una civilización más que majestuoso.

El área circundante siempre olía ligeramente a cloro mezclado con los fuertes olores de la comida barata que circulaba desde el área de comidas.

Con su piel siendo ligeramente rociada por la niebla de la fuente, Leni se sentó en el borde del agua, con docenas de monedas en su palma.

Con la cara en blanco, mecánicamente las arrojó una por una al estanque donde se unieron a otras cientos de ellas que fueron arrojadas por otros compradores hace algún tiempo, fungiendo como una especie de pozo de los deseos para la edad moderna. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Lucy estaba tumbada en una banca cercana, absorta en su lectura...

... O al menos ella fue la última vez que Leni lo comprobó.

‒ Hola, Leni ‒ dijo ella, apareciendo como un fantasma detrás de su hermana.

Como era de esperarse, Leni se sobresaltó, haciendo que sus otras monedas volaran y aterrizaran en la fuente. Antes de tocar el agua, la chica se aseguró de decir el resto de sus deseos en su cabeza para que no se desperdiciaran.

‒ Hola, Lucy ‒ replicó una Leni jovial, una vez que el shock se desvaneció. ‒ ¿Quieres pedir algunos deseos conmigo? Yo solo estaba deseando que todas las tiendas volvieran a abrir.

Tras esto, la pequeña gótica consideró en si decirle o no a su hermana que perdió cualquier posibilidad de que se hiciera realidad. Pero entonces vio la expresión de esperanza en la cara de Leni, y no pudo obligarse a borrársela. En cambio, ella simplemente replicó algo diferente.

‒ No, gracias, pero... ¿Quieres escuchar un poema?

Leni no solía ser una poeta, pero le gustaba alentar a su hermana a leer sus poemas, por más retorcidos y extraños que sonaran. Por esta razón, simplemente se animó y asintió.

‒ Claro ‒ dijo, de manera condescendiente.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Lucy pasó algunas páginas de su libro hasta que dio con el poema que quería leer. Comenzó con una leve tos para aclararse la garganta y procedió a leérselo con su habitual voz monótona, pero de la forma más elocuente con la que podría ejecutar su redacción.

 _Conocí a un viajero de una tierra antigua_

 _Que dijo: «dos enormes piernas pétreas, sin su tronco_

 _Se yerguen en el desierto. A su lado, en la arena,_

 _Medio hundido, yace un rostro hecho pedazos, cuyo ceño_

 _Y mueca en la boca, y desdén de frío dominio,_

 _Cuentan que su escultor comprendió bien esas pasiones_

 _Las cuales aún sobreviven, grabadas en estos inertes objetos,_

 _A las manos que las tallaron y al corazón que las alimentó._

 _Y en el pedestal se leen estas palabras:_

 _"Mi nombre es Ozymandias, rey de reyes:_

 _¡Contemplad mis obras, poderosos, y desesperad!"_

 _Nada queda a su lado. Alrededor de la decadencia_

 _De estas colosales ruinas, infinitas y desnudas_

 _Se extienden, a lo lejos, las solitarias y llanas arenas._

No apartó la vista de la página durante todo el tiempo que estaba leyendo, así que cuando Lucy levantó la vista para evaluar la reacción de su hermana mayor, y fue ahí que se sorprendió al ver por un segundo que la sonrisa de su hermana se había desvanecido y que sus ojos se veían aturullados de nuevo.

Por un instante, ella pensó en esforzarse a formar una sonrisa de nuevo, tal vez una más amplia que no fuera natural en un intento por animar a su hermana. Pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea debido a que eso no resultaría más que una incomodidad, aparte de que la rubia procedió a dirigirle la palabra, de nuevo interrumpiendo sus intentos por contentarla.

‒ Eso... fue algo... realmente bonito, Lucy. ‒ exclamó una Leni algo turbada, quien no hizo más que un esfuerzo por elevar un poco su sonrisa, haciendo que se viera más como un gesto artificial de su parte.

En sí, fue muy amable de su parte decirlo, pero Lucy tenía la persistente sospecha de que Leni solo estaba fingiendo interés. Aún así, Lucy apreciaba el cumplido.

‒ Ese fue Ozymandias de Percy Bysshe Shelley ‒ dijo una Lucy fehaciente. ‒ Es uno de mis favoritos.

En eso, la hermana mayor se quedó completamente ofuscada...

Tal vez tenía una enorme estima por toda su familia, pero las cosas que hacían no tenían algo de interés para ella, y por ende, con algo de engorro en su forma de hablar, Leni se las arregló para sacarse de dudas ante su hermana poetisa, quien se mantenía en su esencia hermética de una manera genuina.

‒ Bueno... me... temo que no entendí realmente todas esas palabras. Perdón, Lucy. ‒ dijo ella, con un leve rastro de vergüenza en su voz.

Eso no sorprendió a Lucy en lo más mínimo. Mientras que ella amaba a su hermana, Lucy realmente no creía que Leni tuviera la mente para el análisis literario profundo.

‒ Bueno... ‒ exclamó Lucy, con algo de resignación en su tono de voz. ‒ Este poema fue escrito hace más de doscientos años, por eso usa mucho un lenguaje arcaico.

‒ ¿Qué significa arcaico? ‒ preguntó una Leni intrigada.

Cuidando de hablar lo más claramente posible, Lucy procedió de explicarle todo el significado detrás del otrora recitado poema.

‒ Significa que es muy, muy viejo. El poema trata sobre una civilización que durante miles de años se ha desvanecido hasta que no queda nada más que un desierto.

» Pero en el medio de este desierto todavía hay una estatua de un rey medio hundido en las dunas de arena, y en esta estatua hay un alarde escrito sobre cuán vasto y poderoso es su reino.

» La ironía es que el reino se ha ido, destruido por el tiempo, porque no importa cuán poderoso o grande creas que eres, nada en este mundo es permanente. El tiempo pudre todo.

Terminó de hablar, orgullosa de su interpretación, y esperó a que Leni respondiera algo al respecto.

Lamentablemente, la hermana mayor simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente por un momento, como si su mente fuera una vieja computadora luchando valientemente para procesar una fotografía demasiado grande. Así permaneció cuando finalmente se rió de una manera nerviosa, tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su cuero cabelludo, una manera literal de decirle a Lucy que sus palabras se le pasaron por la cabeza.

De esta manera, Lucy suspiró, pensando en maneras de expresar su punto de vista en términos que su hermana entendería. Hasta que, de repente, apareció la inspiración.

‒ Toma este centro comercial, por ejemplo. En los años noventa, cientos de estos lugares se construyeron en todo Estados Unidos, y la mayoría de ellos tuvieron mucho éxito, incluido este.

» Debieron haber pensado que este lugar duraría para siempre, que la gente seguiría comprando hasta que la humanidad se extinguiera.

» Ahora, solo 20 años después, son los centros comerciales los que se están extinguiendo. Y no es solo el centro comercial de Royal Woods. En todo el país, los centros comerciales están muriendo. Todo muere eventualmente, Leni. Gente y lugares iguales, y lo único que dejan son simples huellas del tiempo que estuvieron en la Tierra.

Una vez más, Leni guardó silencio y Lucy supuso que era porque una vez más no podía entender lo que se decía. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida por completo y regresar a su banca para escribir algo más, pero de repente frenó sus intenciones cuando Leni habló de manera impensada.

‒ ¿Te refieres a...? ‒ comenzó, un poco insegura. ‒ ¿...como ese maniquí que vimos en la tienda? Es el último sobreviviente del centro comercial desde antes de que muriera, algo así como que la estatua en ese poema fue el último sobreviviente de su reino o lo que sea antes de que se derrumbara, ¿verdad?

‒ Sí, algo así... ‒ dijo Lucy, extrañamente impresionada. ‒ Ese es un buen punto.

Al principio no notó la lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de Leni, en parte porque su visión siempre estaba un tanto oscurecida por su largo flequillo, y porque el rostro de su hermana aún estaba ligeramente húmedo por la niebla de la fuente. Pero efectivamente, al inspeccionarla con más detalle, Lucy vio una veta húmeda reveladora que se extendía desde el ojo de Leni.

‒ ¿Hay algo malo? ‒ preguntó ella, su voz generalmente monótona traicionando la menor señal de preocupación.

‒ Yo... yo... ‒ exclamó Leni, con un tono de voz algo endeble. ‒ Solo estoy siendo tonta, como siempre... Es todo. Es que... en sólo pensar en el cierre de este lugar me hace sentir realmente...

Hizo una pausa y se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, su boca formó una leve mueca mientras revolvía su mente en busca de una forma de terminar su frase.

‒ ¿Cuál es esa palabra? Ya sabes, esa para cuando recuerdas cosas pero te hace sentir triste...

‒ ¿Nostálgica?

‒ ¡Exacto! ¡Cielos! ¡Eres tan buena con las palabras! ‒ exclamó Leni, quien claramente estaba aún dolida, a pesar de que no pudo evitar sonar orgullosa de su hermana pequeña. ‒ Este era mi lugar favorito en el mundo y no quiero verlo irse, ya tuve suficiente con que Lori se fuera de nuestras vidas. Tuve tantos buenos momentos aquí, con mis amigas, con ustedes, y...

Cuando su voz se apagó, hizo una pausa, volteándose y mirando tristemente a la fuente. Miró primero su reflejo en la superficie del agua, distorsionado por las ondas de los chorros de agua, luego a todas las monedas dispersas en el fondo sobre las baldosas azules.

En ese momento, en su mente consideró acercarse y tomar unos pocos centavos solo para poder volver a tirarlos y desear nuevamente que el centro comercial volviera a la vida una vez más. Luego lo haría una y otra vez, repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta que se hiciera realidad.

Tan embelesada se sentía en su fantasía que por unos segundos casi olvidó todo lo demás, hasta que la mano de Lucy se extendió y tocó su hombro, enviando una sacudida al sistema de Leni cuando regresó a la realidad.

Tras ver a su hermanita tocando su hombro, Leni inmediatamente sintió remordimiento por sí misma, haciendo que bajara la mirada hacia el suelo, al mismo tiempo que emitía un suspiro de resignación; por un instante, la chica permaneció inerte, sintiendo cada masaje que Lucy le propinaba en su hombro derecho de manera profunda, todo mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de observar hacia abajo.

Rara vez eran las ocasiones en que Leni se deprimía por largos ratos, pero lo que sentía ahora era más intenso que el calor que le daban su propia familia. No había excusas para ello, estaba sufriendo de un potente episodio de nostalgia, y el dolor que le ocasionaba estar arraigada a esta realidad sólo empeoraba las cosas. En consecuencia, antes de que tan siquiera Lucy comenzara a hablarle, procedió a dirigirle una mirada alicaída hacia su hermanita.

‒ Lo siento ‒ exclamó una Leni pesarosa. ‒ Probablemente te estoy aburriendo. Estoy hablando como si alguien hubiera muerto solo porque un lugar que me gusta está cerrando. Supongo que no solo soy una estúpida, sino también una boba superficial.

Dicho esto, la muchacha nuevamente procedió a desviar su mirada hacia el suelo, pero en seguida fue interrumpida por su hermana, quien con su otra mano la agarró de su barbilla de una manera casi posesiva para obligarla a que la siguiera mirando, todo en un intento por evitar que ella se volviera taciturna de nuevo.

De por sí, el gesto que había realizado era incluso algo muy ignominioso para ella, por lo que, haciendo gala de su pensamiento rápido, intentó replicarle una mejor respuesta a Leni.

‒ No eres ninguna de esas cosas, Leni... ‒ vaciló, insegura de cómo proceder.

Consolar a los demás nunca fue realmente su fuerte. Por lo general, ella era la que, sin querer, inspiraba incomodidades en los demás, con sus inclinaciones ocultas y su obsesión por la mortalidad.

Sobra decir que intentar aliviarlas era algo que ni siquiera había intentado hacer en su vida; sin embargo, dado a lo que Leni le acababa de decir, una idea le vino en ese momento, una que le permitiría hablar sobre su tema favorito.

Acto seguido, su mano derecha se apoyó en su hombro libre, para después empezar a encararla de la manera más apropiada que le fuera posible.

‒ Sabes... ‒ comenzó, lentamente al principio, aún tratando de analizar lo que quería transmitir. ‒ La gente piensa que soy rara porque estoy tan obsesionada con la muerte. Pero como yo lo veo, la muerte es algo hermoso.

» Es lo que le da sentido a la vida. Como todo es temporal, el tiempo que tenemos con las cosas que amamos es más valioso porque es muy limitado. Entonces, en todo caso, es bueno que el centro comercial se cierre.

» Ahora los recuerdos que tienes de cuándo estaba abierto serán aún más especiales para ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando Lincoln borró accidentalmente todas las fotos de su infancia?

‒ ¿Sí?

Por su tono de voz acaecido, Lucy podía ver que Leni no estaba segura de a dónde iba. A pesar de ello, la amante de la moda sabía que debía continuar aún si se sintiera incómoda con la dilucidación de su pequeña y genuinamente inteligente hermana.

‒ Estaba triste porque al principio pensó que, dado que ya no tenía esas fotos, todos esos momentos divertidos bien podrían nunca haber sucedido. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba sus imágenes después de todo, porque todavía tenía sus recuerdos, al igual que nosotras tenemos los nuestros.

Retirando su mano del hombro izquierdo de su hermana, tocó la frente de Leni con su dedo, sonriendo un poco mientras la chica mayor se volvía un poco confundida tratando de seguir el camino de su mano.

‒ Siempre tendrás recuerdos de la diversión que solías tener en este centro comercial. Y los recuerdos son para siempre. Con ellos, puedes visitar este lugar siempre que quieras ya sea aquí... ‒ de nuevo, Lucy retiró lentamente su mano, para luego posicionar toda su palma en el centro de sus pechos. ‒... o aquí.

Mientras retiraba ambas manos de su hermana mayor, pudo ver que sus palabras ya habían afectado a su hermana, aunque no tanto como esperaba.

‒ Sí, yo... supongo que sí. ‒ expresó una Leni algo huraña.

Mientras que sus ojos ya no parecían tan cubiertos de lágrimas, su comportamiento en general permaneció mayormente sombrío. Aun así, eventualmente logró que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

‒ Gracias Lucy ‒ le susurró ella.

Por lo general, a Lucy le incomodaba los abrazos, pero viendo que había logrado un buen avance en animar a alguien por primera vez, no pudo evitar sentir más que un sentimiento de orgullo por sí misma. También se podría recalcar que mientras sentía el calor que le transmitía su hermana mayor, no pudo evitar resistirse ni un segundo más a devolver el gesto con más fuerza...

Ambas chicas se quedaron así por un largo rato, completamente absortas en su abrazo compartido, todo mientras que la neblina fría de la fuente las rociaba levemente, al mismo tiempo que ambas se daban suaves caricias en sus espaldas, sintiéndose completamente libres de cualquier preocupación.

No obstante, antes de que se lo esperaran, las dos chicas escucharon un extraño sonido que las obligó a interrumpir su abrazo. Para cuando volvieron a escucharlo de nuevo, las dudas fueron despejadas en su totalidad, pues fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta de que el estómago de Lucy estaba rugiendo con mucha intensidad.

‒ Oye... ‒ exclamó Leni, un tanto comedida mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa. ‒ ¿Quieres almorzar? Yo invito.

‒ Eso me gustaría... ‒ dijo Lucy, resaltando y extendiendo de nuevo una de sus raras sonrisas por su rostro.

En eso, Leni juntó sus manos delante de su pecho, agitándolas y apretándolas un poco por su emoción recién recuperada.

‒ ¡Sí! Y después de eso, ¿podrías leerme un poco más de tus poemas? Creo que estoy empezando a ver por qué te gustan tanto. ‒ exclamó ella.

Si había algo que Lucy siempre le molestaba de Leni, aunque sea un poco, era su habilidad para mostrar tanta felicidad incluso en las perspectivas más simples.

Pero, más que una habilidad inoportuna, la pequeña poetisa comenzaba a admirarla, pues no podía negar que siempre tenía razones para alegrarse, más aún cuando sabía que estuvo involucrada en ello.

Por esa razón, ella simplemente asintió su cabeza con connivencia, para luego tomar la mano de Leni, y juntas dejar la fuente y sus cientos de dólares en deseos incumplidos.

* * *

Sus opciones eran limitadas, pero después de una breve búsqueda, rápidamente se decidieron por comer pizza. Después de comprar dos rebanadas delgadas y grasientas, se sentaron juntas en una mesa de metal en el centro del vasto salón de la zona de restaurantes, y basta decir que en ese momento tenían toda el área de comidas para ellas solas, por lo cual, al sentarse, Lucy no tuvo preocupación alguna en evitar sus modales, pues se puso inmediatamente a trabajar, devorando su comida, tan hambrienta como ella lo estaba.

Leni estaba a punto de comenzar a comer también, pero se detuvo cuando oyó un sonido muy por encima de su cabeza. Era un chirrido agudo, seguido por el sonido de unas alas batiéndose. Cuando alzó la vista, vio un pequeño y extraño punto negro que se movía armoniosamente con el aire, siendo una simple variación en la luz que se filtraba en el lugar, moviéndose tan rápido que después de unos pocos segundos de rastrear sus acciones con los ojos, perdió la noción de dónde podía estar.

Eso fue hasta que un pequeño sonido de golpeteo llamó su atención a sus espaldas, y vio a un pájaro deslizándose por el piso cerca de ella. Era pequeño y poseía un plumaje pobremente colorido; sin embargo, eso no significaba que de ninguna manera fuera hermoso.

Aun así, verlo animó a Leni considerablemente, y por un instante sintió lo mismo que a los seis años, cuando un encuentro cercano con uno de esos animales, sin importar cuán común fuese, pudo llenarla de asombro.

Una de sus largas garras subía y bajaba sobre la baldosa con un ritmo constante, como si estuviera esperando algo. Su cabeza se movió con movimientos espasmódicos, aunque su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, y aquí y allá emitió un pequeño sonido de arrullo.

Por su parte, Leni simplemente se le quedó mirándolo a los ojos del animal, eran tan pequeños y ennegrecidos que a la vez le transmitían cierta calidez, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de a qué había llegado.

Tomando la corteza de su rebanada de pizza entre sus dedos, dio un fuerte tirón, y luego arrojó el bocado resultante a su pequeño visitante. Después de un momento de mirarlo con algo parecido a la inquietud, picoteó el pan y lo tomó en su pico, volando con la comida mientras Leni se reía alegremente y se despedía agitando su brazo de manera alegre. El animal voló muy alto y terminó aterrizando en una de las cestas colgantes de vegetación que descendían del techo donde, sin duda, había hecho un acogedor nido.

En eso, una visión brilló en su mente, una en donde vislumbraba toda el área de comida como una especie de aviario, con aves de todo tipo haciendo nidos en las vigas y bañándose en la fuente. No viendo solo a palomas y pinzones, sino también a guacamayos y cálaos exóticos e incluso un dodo pavoneándose por los pasillos.

Su brillante plumaje llenó su imaginación con muchos colores e incluso cuando ella salió de su ensoñación y volvió a comer, el sonido de sus graznidos aún resonaba en su mente, hermosas canciones de pájaros silbaban en sintonía con el _muzak_ por los altavoces.

Si la experiencia era algo real o no, Leni no pudo saberlo con claridad, pues se limitó a tararear mientras comía, contenta con lo que ahora estaba ante una imperante llamarada de un nuevo y posible futuro para su lugar favorito, cosa que tal vez no podría concebir de no ser porque Lucy le había demostrado una verdadera pauta para continuar adelante: comenzar a experimentar nuevas sensaciones y, sobre todo, dejar de sentir... tanta nostalgia.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Antes de partir, si me lo permiten, quisiera decirles que les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review y las comparten con sus amigos (as), ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación.**

 **De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil, en especial con cuatro que realmente me costaron mucho trabajo traducir y adaptarlas a nuestro idioma, casi tanto como ésta, las cuales se titulan como "Presunto inocente", "Not a Loud: Final Extendido", "Emociones compartidas" y "Nuevo amor".**


End file.
